TAD
by celticgothhardy
Summary: A serial killer that's targeting people that look like Sam Tyler, a man in pinstripes running around, seemingly following her. Alex isn't sure of what's going on anymore -And neither does the author- . SPOILERS! AU!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A serial killer that's targeting people that look like Sam Tyler, Alex may have to look closer at the people around her and Sam Tyler before he disappeared. Not helping matters is a man in pinstripes running around, seemingly following her.

AN: Don't ask me how I came up with this. Please don't.

AN the sequel: This is a crossover of _Doctor Who_, _Life on Mars_ and _Ashes to Ashes_. Spoilers for series three of A2A and specials for Doctor Who.

* * *

It was right when she got down to the street that he flew past her. The brown coat he was wearing flew behind him like a cape. Alex didn't get a good look at the face, but she didn't care as she heard Gene roar up in his car. "Bolly!" he shouted, grabbing her attention. She shook her head and climbed in the passenger seat just in time as he drove off.

"Why aren't we heading to the station?"

"You think I would wake you up for an early morning ride? We're going directly to the crime scene. Victim's male, thirties. Fourth one this month."

"He's escalating. The time between these two," she paused while he ran around a corner, "is shorter than the one before that. Something set him off more quickly." Gene only grunted as they sped into a parking space.

Chris was the first to the car. Ray hung back, barking orders to several plod. "What do you have, Chris?"

"His name's Sam Robins. Thirty-five, married. He was beaten, body's covered in bruises."

"Our killer's getting more violent. The last one was only beaten before the killer eventually strangled him."

"So he's getting quicker and more violent. Drake, those are the last things that I want to hear." He turned back to the car. Alex turned to follow him when she saw someone standing in the crowd, wearing a brown coat almost like the one that had passed her.

"Excuse me," she yelled, moving toward him. He turned and moved through the crowd. She ran after him, bringing the attention of Gene and everyone else. She moved through the crowd to see him disappearing behind the corner of a building.

"Drake, what was that about?" Hunt yelled.

She brought herself back to the scene. "The man I saw flew by me this morning."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing yet."

They went to the station for the next piece in their serial puzzle when they ran into Keats. He had hit a roadblock a couple of days ago in trying to break up the unit, but didn't seem in a bad mood as they saw him in the CID area. Gene flew by him, but Alex walked carefully by him, waiting for the man to talk.

"I can still help you, Alex. I can still help you get back home." She had turned to talk to him, but he had already walked off. She moved on to the office to see Gene locked away in his office. She made a few notes on the board about their latest victim before the rest of them got back with the full information.

"Sam Everies, 35. Sam Haver, 37. Sam Tiser, 37. Sam Robins, 35. Already picked out the common Sam name." She checked off items in her mind list. "Average age in the mid thirties. Short brown hair, thinner builds." She paused herself while looking at several at the photos. "No," she murmured, taking the sample photos and walking into Gene's office.

"Drake..." he started.

"All of them are modeled after one person. Your killer has a type."

"Figured that out with the second one."

"Did you connect it with Sam Tyler?"

That stopped him. "What?"

"All the victims look like Tyler. Short brown hair, thin builds. All even had a black leather jacket like his. They were watched, specifically because they were like Tyler. The actions suggest that these were random, but they were picked, stalked. If he was still alive, I would take this as a build up to him."

"He's not alive."

"Then we look at those he put away. The victims are taking his place, and their killer may have Tyler on his mind while doing this."

Gene gave her a hard stare for a couple of seconds. "Right, you've been in contact with Manchester. Get back with them. We need a complete list of people that have been released since his death." He walked out to the room where the rest had gathered.

"Right you lot, listen up. Our killer is going after Tyler lookalikes. I don't like it. He's tarnishing Sam's good image with deaths he's caused. Until he is caught, this is our only case. Drake is getting information from Manchester. Ray, Chris, talk to the previous victims' families again. They may know who the killer is. Shaz, you're with Drake on the files. Compile a list that will give us the best choices on criminals behind this."

"And what will you be doing, DCI Hunt?" Trent asked, walking into the room. All turned to him, then back to Gene.

"I do not report to you, Keats. What I do is none of your business."

"While I am running the investigation on this unit, what you do is my business." Gene moved toward the door, hovering over Keats for a minute before walking out the door. All of them held their breaths as Trent visibly calmed down and walked back out.

"Two days in a row, he's pushing his luck," Chris mumbled. Ray and Chris walked out of the station, leaving Shaz and Alex.

"Shouldn't we be calling Manchester, ma'am?"

"Yeah, we should do that, Shaz."

()()()()()()()()()

Alex, worn out by the events of the day, went home to sleep for a few hours to be woken up by the computer or Gene, whatever came first. As she headed up the stairs to her flat, she encountered the man again. He seemed to be waiting, looking out of the window of Luigi's. She walked by, not ready to deal with him yet. He instead came out. She whirls on him, asking, "What do you want?"

"You have to let me explain."

"Explain? You've been following me."

"I can tell you're Wrong. You don't belong here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in the wrong time." She freezes for a second, in which he continues. "I've been following traces of people that have been thrown out of their time. The traces right now are the strongest, there are two that have been thrown out of their time around here. I traced one back to you; I can't find the other, though."

"You're wrong. There's only me, the other person that was thrown back is dead."

He pulls out a device, one that looks like a rotary phone with other items attached. He flicks it on, after which the item makes a loud noise. Not loud enough to detour him from talking. "This would be at a lower level if it were just you, however it's continuing like this." He turns it back off. "There's someone else in the area that was also thrown in time."

"I only know of two, and both are dead."

"Are you sure?"

"One was killed in front of me; the other died in a car accident. They never found his body."

"Never found his body?" He contemplated this for a minute. "This may be the one."

* * *

This is my first attempt at Ashes to Ashes. So, you'll have to tell me if I have someone off, or something wrong. Please review for this.

And I will get back to the other stories too. But I want this off my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

D: I do not own any of the shows used here.

Thank you to those who reviewed, who added to alerts and who added to favorites.

* * *

"Listen to me; it can't be the second one. Look, no one found his body because it was lost in the canal. Natural," Alex argued, keeping up with him. Instead of Luigi's or anywhere familiar, they were standing in the middle of a park. It was close to dawn and she had to be at work early to start working on the casefiles.

"They never found his body. Not even a trace. Even a washed away body would leave fabric traces, blood, skin possibly from rocks it met along the way." He paced, fiddling with the object and also working through bananas.

"It was 1980, not 2008. Not as many forensic breakthroughs." She had a cup of coffee and a muffin. "They also brought in people to search the entire canal. They would have noticed fabric and other items."

"Absolutely no trace. Not possible, not possible at all. He died in the middle of the city, not in the middle of the ocean." He ate a third banana just as the sun started peaking out over the clouds. "Okay, there are three of you. Who's the first to come back in time?"

"Sam Tyler, came back to 1973. Martin Summers was second. Apparently, he was here before me." She finished off the muffin and threw the wrapper away.

"When did you arrive?"

"1981."

"Is there anything connecting the three of you?"

"I was connected to Sam. Back in 2008, I debriefed him after he came out of his coma. He sent me tapes explaining what happened to him. I have never met Martin Summers and neither has Sam. I only know of him through a study of the Rose operation."

"None of you met each other. Even as kids? At any time in your life?" She shook her head. "Why you three?"

"Well, Sam Tyler never knew his father; my parents died in a car explosion. Maybe Summers was an orphan."

He paused at this. "Have you seen your parents?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did Sam Tyler meet his father?"

"It's possible. What are you driving at?"

"I don't think the man you met was Martin Summers. Sure, he may have looked like him, but it wasn't."

"That would explain why he was able to shoot himself. It wasn't him."

"I have a feeling only you and Tyler have some back in time. Summers doesn't match at all."

Alex nodded, listing the items she noticed. "Both kids, parents. How does Gene Hunt tie into all of this?" He looked at her. "Both of us have come into a team. Gene Hunt, Ray Carling, Chris Skelton." She checked the time on her watch. "I have fifteen minutes to get to work to deal with said three."

"Right, let's meet later. Know any good places?"

"Luigi's. What do I call you? We never introduced ourselves, just went straight into this."

"I'm the Doctor. No last name, no first name. Just the Doctor. And you are Alex Drake, Detective Inspector for the London Metropolis Police, divorced with one child. Molly says wake up soon. I hope we can do that."

*^*^*^*^*^*

"About time you got in, Drake. Missed the trip down to the morgue," Gene greeted. "Our latest victim fought with the attacker. Knuckles were bruised, fingernails had skin underneath. Our attacker will be hurt, so when questioning people, find out if someone has a new bruise or scratch marks not explained." He walked over to the board with all the information.

"Ray, Chris, what did you find out from the families?" Alex asked.

Chris started, "One of the wives noticed a man walking around. Described him as a man in a suit, glasses. Couldn't give us a height or weight."

"Kids weren't better. One said he had brown hair," Ray mentioned.

"Chris, do you think the wife you talked to would be able to give a description to an artist?" Alex inquired.

"Possibly."

"Go back to the wife with a police artist. Try this afternoon, the memory will be stronger." Chris started calling someone on the phone at his desk.

"Okay Bolly, what did you get going through the files yesterday?" Gene questioned.

She brought around five, starting with the most likely and read, "Darian Hummer."

"Bastard killed his family and almost had his brothers if Sam hadn't figured it out. Still in jail."

"Not according to Manchester, released on humane reasons, terminal cancer. Steven Warren."

"He's out of jail? Thought it was a life sentence," Ray asked.

"He's been ordering those on the inside to get back at all of you for putting him in jail. He's tried several times. Tony Crane."

"Wasn't he the one that tried to kill you and the boss?" Chris asked.

"We got him in the asylum. Shouldn't be able to call anyone."

"They allowed him visitors a few years ago. They're re-looking at him for release."

"They won't go for it. Next two."

"Anthony Grace and Harold Cole."

"Partners in crime. Not a chance, they don't have the brains."

"Both were let out a few months ago, right before the beginning of the attacks."

Gene waited for a minute before continuing, "Right, Chris, after you're done with the wife, meet back here, all five of us are going back up to Manchester."

"Guv?" Ray questioned.

"Drake will deal with Hummer, play the sensitive side. Chris and Shaz can take the partners. You'll take Crane's asylum, don't talk to him, talk to those around him. I'll take Warren." They waited for him to say something else. "What are you waiting for? Chris, it's noon. Get over to the place. Ray, start calling people for our arrival. You two go pack," he pointed at Shaz and Alex.

"It shouldn't take us that long at Manchester, Hunt. We're only interviewing people."

"We're going up to old stomping grounds, Bolly. It's not going to be three hour trip."

"Three hour tour and what are you going to do when you're up there?" He didn't answer her, instead taking to the office and slamming the door.

"Come on, ma'am." Shaz had her purse and was waiting by the doors. Alex left after grabbing hers.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

She saw him inside Luigi's. He was having a midday special along with chocolate milk. _That doesn't match._ She walked inside before getting up into her apartment. "Doctor."

"Alex, I'd figure you would be at work by now," he said, looking up. "Chocolate milk made with powder and syrup, most people don't think of that."

She sat down, but waved off Luigi. "I haven't got much time. We're going up to Manchester, to check up on people connected to Sam Tyler."

"The serial killer."

"Have you had any though on who could possibly be the second person?"

"No, but there was something when I was programming your traces out of the machine. The second trace is very small here, one or two visits at most. The second person isn't here."

"You miscalculated."

"Or Martin Summers did come back in time and I'm mixing him up with this other person."

"Well, Doctor, what do you think?"

"I think this all leads back to Manchester."

* * *

I know, predictable. I did say this was a _Ashes to Ashes/Doctor Who/Life On Mars _crossover. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

D: I do not own any of the shows.

Thanks to those that added alerts, favored, wrote reviews and read in general.

* * *

The trip to Manchester included several slaps, bouts of yelling and several stops to calm everyone down. Gene was in the driver's seat for all of the trip with Alex and Ray sharing the passenger seat. While she didn't mind the backseat, she did find it a little tight. Most of them had their luggage in the back, but Shaz and Alex also had purses. Gene's driving shortened the trip from five hours (she included the stops) to three (_That is including the stops_, she thought sadly), with the stops not lasting over five minutes.

The sky had descended into the purple and reds of dusk when they arrived at the motel they were staying at. Shaz had done the booking, so there was two rooms. The men had the room closer to the exit. Alex had just been taking out information on Hummer when Gene pounded on the door. "Pub, let's go, Bolly."

"What's the rush, Hunt?" He didn't answer her, instead repeating what he told her to Ray and Chris. She looked back at Shaz and made her way to the Quattro, where he was waiting behind the wheel. Ray got to the front, while Chris, Shaz and Alex all crammed into the back. It was a five minute drive to the Railway Arms.

"Hunt, you haven't been here in a while. What brings you to Manchester, mon brave?" Nelson greeted, drawing the attention of the crowd. Several people started cheering at the sight of the men. Chris went off to someone near the bar while Ray went to the back corner. Gene bellied up to the bar. "Usual?"

"Haven't had a usual in a while, Nelson." A full mug was placed in front of him. Chris and Ray also placed orders before going back to their groups. Alex sat next to Gene. "Me new DI."

"Alex Drake."

"DI Alex Drake, what can I get you?"

"Pint of bitters." _No wine, so I'll get the next thing._

"Just like your previous DI, guv." Alex looked over at Gene for his response, but didn't see very noticeable ones. Only a tightening on his drink and a twitch near the eye were the things she could point out.

The rest of the night passed in relative quiet. Shaz had joined Chris with his mates and were talking about some of the music. Alex only had one pint, making it last through the night. Gene had four mugs along with some shots. Chris had two and Ray had four, without the shots.

Alex and Shaz were the one dragging everyone out. Gene insisted on driving still, and after getting Chris and Ray in the back, was about to join them when she heard a hiss from the alley next to the Arms. The Doctor was waving at her and getting her attention.

"Shaz, you take the front seat. I'm going to walk back."

"Are you sure, Ma'am?"

"I'll be fine, Shaz." She waited until they left around the corner and then went over to him. "How long have you been in Manchester?"

"Just for an hour. Been homing in the signal. There is definitely a second person here."

"Can you tell the second person?"

"No, not really. Can only detect traces, not identify."

"So there is a second person here, but we don't know who it is."

"Well, we might know. I still think it's Sam Tyler. No one disappears like that."

"I will, hopefully when I go back to 2008, there won't be anything here."

"All right, true, but Sam's different."

"How is Sam different?"

He rubbed his hands, clearly waiting for this part. "Both of you are experiencing a phenomenon called Temporal Astral Displacement. Some humans do have the ability to travel astrally. It's not a major talent, but it's there. Traveling through time is not possible from the timeline that you two traveled. You two also don't have it naturally. It isn't something that you can bring up. Both of you went into comas and back in time. Both of you were listening to something that also connected you to the past."

"He had been listening to Life on Mars, Bowie. Ashes to Ashes, Bowie."

"Both of you were involved with something that also threw you back."

"The case Sam was working on. And Layton for me."

"You both are connected to Gene."

"Sam's never met Gene. I didn't even know he was the one that took my hand after my parents death."

"I'm willing to bet Sam had met Gene, but didn't know."

"He had to investigate his father. Gene might have been around his younger self."

He glanced around before continuing. "The reason I wasn't here earlier was I went back to 2008. Found out about Sam."

"His suicide."

"It was only reported a suicide because they couldn't find his body."

"What?"

"I found small traces of a time rupture right about halfway through the fall he would have taken. He fell through a crack in time and landed in the right spot by chance."

"He was really living in the '70's?" She shook her head. "I woke up. How did I get back?"

"Your body wasn't right after the bullet taken out. They also found a tumor. Just like Sam's, in the exact same spot. Reasonable, considering they're in the exact spot in which those that do astral project have brain activity during the act."

"Wouldn't the tumor stop the travel?"

"The tumor kept it in the on position. It grew during the coma. Initially, you would have come out within a week, but the tumor pressed on it, stopping you from coming back. Both of you."

"Sam's tumor never came fully out."

"It's not malignant. It only grows to cover the area of astral travel. He won't be able to go back to 2006, but I really doubt he wants to." _It's not Sam._ But she doesn't contradict him.

"The second person, can you track them down?"

"Yep. I can get a building, but that's about it. Tomorrow?"

"I can't. Not immediately, I have to interview someone about the serial killer. Everyone does."

"Right."

"Do you know something about this killer?"

"Me, no, do know something about Jack the Ripper though. A lot of people were wrong about 'im."

"I'm just going to walk back to my hotel. You should get some rest." She walked by the lights and was back to the hotel before she even realized. She did notice someone standing by the door of the hotel, talking to a worker. She didn't get closer, but did move out of the light so she wouldn't be spotted. It took a while for her brain to place the person. She didn't believe the vague outline, but once he turned, there was no doubt.

"Why is Keats in Manchester?" She waited until he was out of sight before going up to the worker. "Hi, could you please tell me who you were talking to? He looked familiar."

"Said his name was Jim Morgan. Wanted to know about the group that came in today."

"Must not have been. Thank you." She walked in and got in the elevator. "He's here, but not using his name. He hasn't rubbed himself in our faces. Why is he here and why hasn't he talked to us yet?"

* * *

I leave it here.

Please comment. I will upload in a couple of days, hopefully. As long as the muses stay.


	4. Chapter 4

D: I don't any of these shows.

I'm sorry for the delay. The muses ran away. I also don't know the proper Gene Hunt breakfast or whether they had complementary breakfasts at that time.

Thank you all for the multiple responses.

* * *

Alex didn't get up until Shaz brought coffee to the room. She happily accepted a cup while she started to get herself together. The boys wouldn't wake up until Alex was pounding on their door. Chris had his head poking out of a blanket on the floor and Ray was lying on the couch. Gene had the bed. He was the one that answered, wearing briefs. He grumbled a bit at the girls being ready before him before slamming the door.

Chris was the last one down, grabbing a doughnut before joining the rest. "Right, now that all of us are here. Plan of attack's the same. Drake's going over to Hummer's flat. Skelton and Granger have the bumbling duo. Ray, still have Crane's hospital. No talking to Crane at all." All of them set about eating until Gene was done, which consisted of several eggs and hash mounds.

Right as Alex was ending, someone came in with two notes, one for her and one for Gene. She read it quickly before their eyes. "Hummer died last night. Succumbed to the cancer."

"Another murder last night. Victim was Sam Thalen, thirty-five. Wife with a son on the way."

"Couldn't be Hummer then, died," Ray chimed in.

"He still could have someone working for him," Alex responded. All of them started to throw items away and were gathering when the Doctor walked in. Alex couldn't decide between glaring and staring in shock. _What is he doing?_

"Oh hello, I don't believe we've been introduced. Doctor John Smith," he presented, holding out his hand for someone to shake.

Chris and Shaz were the first ones up. Chris stood in front of Shaz. "DC Skelton." He gingerly took his hand.

"WPC Granger."

Gene moved forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "Who the bloody 'ell are you and what are you doing here?"

"I told you, Doctor Smith. And I'm not saying anything else unless you stop manhandling me."

"Right, tell me what I want to know."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No." Gene delivered one fist to the stomach. The Doctor clutched his stomach. "Oi! What did I do?" He caught the other that headed to his head. He held on to it as he went on. "I came here on good will and wanting to help Alex get back to her daughter. I also know about your serial killer." He let go just as Gene was pulling out, allowing him to fall back. He turned to Alex. "Your killer isn't any of your suspects."

"And how would you know? Got a magic ball?" Ray sneered.

The Doctor looked over at him. "No, I examined your last victim. He had traces of Yasimunmum, native to Hhavarid and its moons. Not native to earth and won't be introduced for another three hundred years." He stepped closer. "Your killer's not human. Possibly a shape-shifter or someone in a human suit."

"Human suit?"

"Slitheen, nasty little group, they've been hiding in human skins. Recently learned that they mastered thin humans also." All of them were looking at him with some disbelief.

Alex decided to share her bit of information also. "Keats is in town. He followed us. Introduced himself as Jim Morgan when he talked to a porter."

Gene glared at her, "You didn't think to tell me this last night?"

"I have no reason to suspect him."

"Maybe we should suspect him," Chris piped up. Both of them looked at him. "He matched the sketch that we got from the victim's wife."

"Didn't we discredit that due to the sketch being too vague?"

"It would make sense if she couldn't see him that well. He blends into the background."

"Who is this Keats fellow?" the Doctor asked.

"He's investigating the team."

"Why?"

"Gene accidentally shot me. There was an internal investigation."

"Is an internal investigation. Bloody bastard hasn't stopped."

The Doctor took a moment, looking around at them. Then, his attention was taken by something making noise in his coat. He fumbled through the pockets for a moment before bringing out a mixture of box with a screen and several buttons and making sounds of a service bell and a church bell. He quickly read the screen and started scanning it around everyone. He had moderate noise from Ray and Chris, little noise from Shaz. Gene caused the machine to go crazy, causing the Doctor to mute the item. "You're covered!"

"What the 'ell you talking about?"

"Covered in what?" Alex asked.

"They're very close to Rift particles. However, they also share Time characteristics." He muttered while still scanning. Gene was about to hit him again before Alex glared at him. He put his arm down and instead glared at the Doctor. "There's certain particles that a Time Agent used to make sure someone caught on to an item that he then sold, when he didn't wave it in front of the person. You're covered in them. It attracts people that are influenced by time. Alex and Sam would have been flies that were drawn to you."

"Drake!"

"Oi, pipe down. You've got a gob on you. Almost reminds me of ..." He shook off the thought. "You're right now a magnet for people that able to astrally project themselves through time. That's why you had Sam and why you have Alex. Not to mention if these three stay around you, they'll become magnets themselves."

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Chris had sat down after they started talking about Sam. Shaz sat next to him and calmly held his hand. Ray had gone back for another cup of coffee. Alex didn't know what she should do, so Gene took over the conversation. "Our killer, can you find him?"

"Yep. In fact," he rocked on his heels, "he's linked with you two," aiming the last bit at Alex.

"Us?"

"Whoever this person is, they are also in the same building that I tracked the second person in."

The Night Before

He knew why they were there. Tracking dead leads that would lead to nowhere. He made sure of it. Of course he made sure of it. Didn't want Hunt and his crew catching on. He was suspicious of the man he saw around here. Pinstriped suits weren't in at the moment, and the converse tipped him off. _A time-traveler_._ He could ruin my plans!_

He then took a hold of himself. He recently had another victim and couldn't afford to lose it so soon. People would have been catching on quickly. Instead, he took it out on his victim. Not like what he did at the beginning, when he tortured him. He smiled at the thoughts that rouse in his head, and then he had to stop himself before going deeper and becoming uncomfortable.

He took off his outer coat and the suit coat before sitting down with a glass of chardonnay and the bottle close by. He turned on the televisions and headed over to the channel. "Oh, bloody hell, he's pacing again," he muttered, picking up the speaker beside. "Would you stop that?" There was a glare toward the camera. "I got some good news. I saw Gene today. All the gang went to the Railway Arms. Chris and Shaz looked nice together. He introduced her to a few of his friends. Ray was even talking to people. Gene wasn't happy. Oh, and Alex ordered the same thing you would. Why is it that neither of you went for the strong drinks while you two are here? I would have lived it up. Mind you, I am." Another glare was sent his way and he started pacing.

He hung up the speaker. "He hasn't learned." He walked down to the basement of his little house. The basement looked smaller than it was, but that was only because of the false wall he put in. He entered into the right area, where amenities were set up for him and his prisoner, if needed, could wash up. After all, he is a prisoner, but he didn't want a dirty prisoner. He closed the outer wall and locked it. "How are you today? Enjoyed the small meal that was left? I would have been here with another meal, but I was having too much fun watching the team."

The door was unlocked and he stepped in. A roundhouse punch hit him just in the neck area below the jaw. The hit wasn't as bad as it could have been, considering he was weak, but the area still hurt more than anywhere else he could have punched. He was momentarily hurt, which led Sam to try and unlock the outer door. However, the combination didn't work and he threw him into the shower, blasting on the cold water. "That was a very bad mistake." All the victim could do was gasp as he started gathering the other items he needed. "I guess we'll have to use something old." He grabbed the upper right arm and threw him back into the room, turning off the shower and slamming the door after him.

* * *

Please review. Hopefully, the muses stay this time and I can get a couple of more chapters out.


	5. Chapter 5

D: I don't own any of the shows that are being used in this fanfic. Entertainment only.

Sorry for the wait. The muses ran off to LOM territory. Then they went into real life, which scared me. And I don't scare easily by what's in my brain.

* * *

They couldn't all fit into the Quattro. The Doctor had to be in it along with Gene and Ray. The other three decided to borrow a patrol car off of the Manchester police. They were roaring in the streets while the Doctor guided them haphazardly with his machine. Twice, they had to go around because the car was going too fast. Eventually, they got to the region, in which the Doctor got out and started walking with the machine. After a few minutes, he stopped in front of a house. "Here!" he yelled, putting the machine away and pulled out the screwdriver, but he hid it up his sleeve. Gene was the first one behind him, the rest filed behind him. "What's first? Getting a warrant, checking for anyone?"

Gene went around him, pounding up the stairs and breaking the door in. "Guv, anybody passing by can have us arrested on the spot," Alex argued. She was ignored as they walked into the house. They closed the door and started looking around. Alex went upstairs while the rest stayed on the ground level.

Ray went to the living room. "Hey, Chris, this guy's got some fancy TV. You got to check this out." Others filtered into the room to watch Ray mess with the TV. He messed with the remote, going through normal channels before hitting the CCTV channel. They watched a lone figure lying on a metal bed. "What the hell? What type of show is this?"

"I don't think this is a show," Shaz said, picking up the speaker.

Gene held out his hand and she handed it over. "Who exactly am I looking at?" he spoke, gaining the attention of the person lying on the bed. They perked up at the voice, but settled back down and ignored him. "Oi, I'm talking to you, Sleeping Beauty."

Alex came up behind them, holding something in her hand. "Guv," she mumbled, gaining their attention. She opened up a box that contained pictures. Pictures of all of them. Chris and Shaz on a date. Ray at a bar, trying to pick up women. Gene sitting in his flat. Alex at Luigi's.

"This person's been watching us?" Shaz whispered, a little frightened. Chris put an arm around her when they saw one of a date just a few days ago. Alex handed off the box to see the TV clearer. "How long?"

"Well, this was New Year's Eve '79. There's Tyler and Cartwright," Ray informed, picking out a group photo. Sam had his head down with Annie's while they were discussing something. Gene was throwing back a drink and Chris was pranking Ray, who was getting back at him.

"He's been watching earlier than that. There's something from the Cales case in '76," Chris quipped, picking out a photo of Sam and Chris over a piece of evidence. They picked out photos going very early, back to June getting shot.

Alex sat down and picked up the speaker. She didn't know whether the person could talk back, but she could at least try. "My name's DI Alex Drake. I know you can hear me." The figure turned to the camera, shock written on his face. Shock went through her body. "Hunt!"

Gene turned around to the TV, seeing Alex stare back at the screen. The person had moved so that their face was seen. He grabbed the speaker. "Tyler! What the hell are you doing here?" he roared. Sam shook his head and silently laughed.

She grabbed it back. "Sam, can you tell us where you are?" He nodded, then jumped up on his bed. He started pounding on his ceiling. Thumps came from the floor beneath them. "Alright, we're coming down." She turned off the TV and started trying to find the door. The rest of them were already spread out, also trying to find it.

The Doctor was the one, opening a door under the stairs and walking down. "Oi, down here!" They all came down.

"It's too small," Shaz commented.

"Tyler!" A bang on the wall. "Keep pounding." More pounds came, leading the Doctor to scan the wall. He got to the right area and felt the door. A few sonics had the door opening. He stood to the side as Gene walked in. "You're a bloody pain in the arse, Tyler. Only you would attract something like this killer."

"And only you wouldn't be able to see the truth, Guv," he rasped, throat not being used for speaking in a long time. The Doctor took out the system on the glass and stood back. Sam walked out and stood for a minute before him. The rest of them pulled back to let them have space.

After a few minutes, both came out, looking better. "Right, now let's get out of this place and get Gladys to hospital."

"I don't need to go to hospital."

"I disagree," a voice drifted from above. They looked up to see Keats, holding a gun on the closest person to the staircase, which was Ray. All of them proceeded to move together, with Gene protecting Sam, Chris guarding Shaz and Ray moving in front of Alex. The Doctor moved in front of all of them. "The Time Traveler. Who are you?"

"Who am I? Blimey, haven't been asked that in a while. Most people know me, or at least they can guess. Usually, the guesses are right."

"Just tell me!" he yelled, pointing the gun at him.

"You really can't guess?"

"No, I can't guess, otherwise I wouldn't be asking." He got annoyed, walking down further. The Doctor held his screwdriver by his side, covered by the coat. "Fine, I'll just find out from your necropsy." He moved the gun over to him.

The Doctor raised the screwdriver at him. He fired off at his chest, catching the mechanism. The item sparked, fizzled. He changed from Keats to Morgan, back to Keats and then to something else entirely. Blue skin showed up, along with platinum blond hair. His body had a light blue camisuit that was wired into the mechanism and starting to crackle with electricity. He shuffled out of it and was left with undergarments. "You're a Hhavarid! Relatively close to humans, albeit thinner skin which allows the blood and other items to show up much clearer."

"I will kill you!" he screeched, raising the hand that once held the gun. Which was now empty due to him removing all of his clothes. Gene took this as the perfect opportunity to slam him into the walls a few times. The Doctor made his way upstairs, followed by Alex, Sam, Chris and Shaz. Ray decided to help out Hunt.

"Right, all of you stay here. I need to call someone."

"Who are you calling?" Shaz asked.

"Well, he's an alien. Got to put him in a special cell. Otherwise, he'll gain a lot of attention and break out easily." The Doctor used the rotary phone in the study.

"General Hamilton."

"General Hamilton. This is the Doctor. Can you arrange for the closest branch to Manchester to come to my location. I've got an alien that's involved with kidnapping and trying to change the timeline. Is it possible to get him transferred to one of the lockdown locations?"

"The closest UNIT operation is in Leeds. They have a superb lockdown. I'll call the troop there and send them to your location. Where exactly are you and what do we need for this alien?"

As the Doctor rambled about what they needed, Gene and Ray finally came up with 'Keats'. They had both of their handcuffs on him and forced him a chair before taking other places. "All right, you two. You are going to tel me what the 'ell is going on that he would target the both of you to take me down?" he ordered, addressing Sam and Alex.

"How long do we got, Guv?"

* * *

End of five. Maybe one more chapter. Possibly two. If I don't venture into LOM fanfic archives. (Yeah, like that ever works.)

Please Review. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer is in my profile. Thank you for reading. Sorry for the delay, I got caught up in a couple of fandoms. My muses are now attached to a couple of other things.

* * *

"Who goes first?" Sam asked, looking over to Alex. She motioned for him to start. "Where do I start?" he whispered. Without a helpful hint to go on, he started when he first met them. He started with the car accident in 2006. Alex just stared off, not really listening. Disbelieving noises came from Gene and Ray. Ray snorted more than not and Gene almost got vocal. When Sam started talking about criminals they had arrested, how he had used future information to find certain ones, Tony Crane came up, and the meddling with his life support came up. In fact, several items concerning the state of his body came up. Joni and the fever, the OD and the kidnapping. The tunnel was the worse. He kept breaking off about Morgan and going back. He outright refused to talk about the suicide jump, which didn't help in matters.

"So how did you get back to save us?" Chris asked.

Sam looked down. "Something I'm not proud of."

"Care to elaborate on that, Gladys?"

"No."

"Well, you didn't get hit by a car again," Ray muttered. Alex kept her mouth shut.

He got back to Morgan, or the person he thought was Morgan. He had been approached by him a few times in '79. He again tried to convince Sam to bring down Gene. Refusing, Sam walked away from the situation. Within three days, he had kidnapped him. Someone was sent in his place to crash the Cortina into the river, then the apprentice was killed and dumped. He mentioned the torture in passing before moving on to when he changed. He heard about Alex and went down to check her out. When she found out she was of the same situation as he was, he packed up and moved down. He changed the disguise after finding someone he could copy. Keats had been a real person, no family or friends to report him missing or changed. He watched him for a while to gather his basic gestures before killing him.

Satisfied, Gene turned to Alex. "Bolly, you explain."

She started with the gunshot in 2008. Her story was not unlike Sam's. She talked about the information she knew. She mentioned her parents, her future ex-husband and several other people. Martin Summers was a bad topic. She didn't really want to bring it up, knowing that it would remind people of Operation Rose, and everything involved with it. She talked about going back to 2008, and how she had collapsed, which brought her back when Gene hit her.

The Doctor, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up. "Right, now that's over. We're going to have to break this up. The timeline can't be changed; everything must go according to plan. You," he pointed at Sam, "shouldn't be here, but you can't go back to 2006, or 2008."

"I wasn't changing the timeline that much, was I?" Sam asked.

"Funnily enough, no. Then, of course, the things you've been doing haven't had that big of an effect. As long as don't try to change political races, or enter political races. Got it?" He pointed again, waving his finger.

"I got it."

"UNIT is going to be keeping an eye on you, but they won't be interfering. Unless you do something extremely messing." He scratched his head while adding, "Well, they're going to be keeping an eye on all of you. Timelines. You can't tell people what will happen. You can talk among yourselves, but that's it. And you can't change things. Time may be in flux, but you can't read time and therefore can't tell the difference between fixed and not fixed."

"Doctor?" Shaz cut in. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, went off on a tangent. No major changes. No running for office, don't bet on teams, don't try to change things. If you use your future knowledge to put away a few criminals earlier, well, that shouldn't disturb things too much. Like Tony Crane," he repeated.

Most nodded their heads at this. Alex looked worried. "Doctor, how am I supposed to get back to Molly?"

He paused a minute. "Oh, oh! I forgot; I need to go tell them to start that surgery. They're going to take out the tumor. Good bye, I will see you all in 2008," he exclaimed, running out the room.

"Surgery?" Chris asked.

"I have a tumor. Exact same place as Sam. It's what has been keeping me here." Sam looked over at her. "The Doctor explained it all to me. Something to do with projection. We were the lucky ones that also traveled back in time." He nodded silently.

Shaz walked over. "It was a pleasure to work with you, Ma'am," she choked out. Alex held her for a couple of minutes before letting go. Chris came up behind her, hugging her without words. Ray shook her hands with a muttered phrase. Gene seemed to be sulking. Sam shook her hand, thanking her for keeping Gene in line. She told him that he wasn't as bad as he was.

"Guv," she said. He grunted. "Gene." She sighed and sat down next to him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. He turned to her and pulled her close. The males wolf-whispered as he kissed her vigorously. It lasted until there was an uncomfortable coughing from the doorway.

A couple of UNIT officials were standing there. "Sorry, but we do need you to sign paperwork," one mentioned. They brought out papers and pens to the people in the room. Alex took one and started trying to read. Everything started swirling in her vision. She placed down the pen and looked around. Most were focusing on the papers. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mum," a voice called out. It was foggy, dim. She tried to open her eyes but they were heavy. She tried moving her hand. She got a finger, but that got the person's attention. "Mum! Mum, are you waking up?"

"Molly," she tried, barely getting it out.

"Doctor! Doctor, she's waking up!" she yelled. Alex opened her eyes with force and got blinding light in return; she closed them with a groan.

"Alex? This is Doctor Tyler," a male voice contributed.

"Lights."

"Lights are too bright, got it." There were footsteps and something being messed with. "The lights are dimmer now." She opened her eyes again. Bright, but not overly and she was able to finally look around. Molly was standing by her bed. The doctor was standing over her on the other side.

She saw him fully. He looked familiar. "Sam Tyler?"

"You know my father?" She didn't say anything in return. He moved off the topic. "Ms. Drake, we've taken out a tumor that caused you to collapse a few days ago. You're still feeling the effects of the drugs and the coma that you were in." She nodded. "You're probably going to go back to sleep. We'll check out functions later. Try to get some sleep, Alex." She fell back into sleep with the doctor explaining to Molly what was going on.

The next time she woke up, she felt better. Molly was in school for a couple of more hours. The doctor came back and tested her for a few minutes. "You are doing fine, Alex. We're going to watch you for the next couple of weeks. Watch to make sure the tumor doesn't come back."

She brought up the topic again, remembering last time. "I said Sam Tyler before."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you said that. Most people don't know him out of Manchester." She smiled briefly. "I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Allow you to catch up on your sleep." He walked out of the room.

Alex almost went back to sleep when she saw someone walk in. "Shaz?"

"Hello, Ma'am."

"I don't think you can call me ma'am anymore, Shaz. Where is everyone else?"

"Chris is still working. Ray's been on a vacation with his wife. Gene's going to be in later."

She smiled, "What's happened in the last few years? I could have sworn I met Sam Tyler's son."

"Oh. I need to tell you everything."

* * *

I'm going to end it here. Abrupt, but my head won't stay on track. Hopefully I've cleared everything up. Thanks for sticking with this. This story is complete. Thank you for your time.


End file.
